


Flirty

by Manadrite



Series: Connor Wears Makeup [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup, Pretty boy in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manadrite/pseuds/Manadrite
Summary: North wants revenge on Markus, what better way than to use Connor and her new makeup pack?





	Flirty

**_Holy Jericho_ **

 

**North: does anyone have Connor’s contact info?**

 

**Simon: Yeah I stole it from Markus, I’ll send it to you**

 

**Markus: North what are you planning, I don’t trust you**

 

**Markus: wait what Simon wth**

 

**Simon: Simon says to forget what you read.**

 

**Markus: goddammit**

 

**Josh: North??? Are we attacking Markus???**

 

**Markus: what**

 

**North: I’m doing a personal attack since dear Markus ditched me**

 

**Markus: was I supposed to say no to the president?!**

 

**North: yes**

 

**North: you will pay**

 

**Markus: North** **_no_ **

 

**[North has removed Markus]**

 

**North: let the revenge begin**

 

“North?” Connor blinked, spotting the familiar strawberry blonde hair, recently cut to her shoulders.

 

Her brown eyes glinted with mischievousness, “Hey Connor.”

 

“What are you doing,” He gestured to the front desk of the police department, “Here?”

 

A sudden shock of concern shot through his chest, “Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

 

North laughed, “Connor, a crisis doesn’t have to happen for me to steal you from work.”

 

“Steal me from work?” His eyebrows crinkled in confusion to which the girl at the front desk waved at,

 

“You’re off for the rest of the day Connor, have fun!” 

 

“Uh?”

 

North rolled her eyes, grabbing his arm and dragging him out, “I’m stealing you for the rest of the day.”

 

“Do you require my assistance in a particular task?”

 

North smirked, “You could say that.”

 

“May I inquire to what you particularly need my skill set in?”

 

“I want to try something on you, you’ll find out soon.”

 

The ride to New Jericho, an abandoned community center left behind in the initial panic of androids in Detroit, one undoubtedly used by rich people, they took full advantage of, was filled with Connor’s confusion and North’s amusement.

 

To Connor’s surprise, a sulky Markus was waiting at the entrance, flanked by Simon and Josh who wore twin smiles.

 

“Hello…?” Connor smiled hesitantly as North proceeded to drag him past them.

 

“Don’t listen to anything she says Connor,” Markus called, only then did he notice that the heterochromatic eyed man was being restrained by his friends, “She’s evil! Pure evil!”

 

“I believe that everyone is going to enjoy her revenge though,” He heard Simon muse as they entered the community center.

 

“North, I am extremely confused,” Connor tried again.

 

“Good, it helps that you look like a tall, lost puppy,” North smirked.

 

“I don’t know how to respond to that,” Connor responded flatly.

 

North grinned sharply, tugging him into a room he assumed was hers and sitting him on a chair.

 

“You’re going to be my test subject.”

 

“Should I be contacting emergency services?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

North walked over to a drawer and brought out a bag, still sealed but easily torn open by her strong grip.

 

“Uh?”

 

She dragged a chair and sat in front of him, “I am going to put makeup on you.”

 

Warm brown eyes blinked, he tilted his head in surprise, “You enjoy playing princess games, North?”

 

Laughter bubbles out of her chest as she shook her head, “Oh no, Connor. Alice put princess makeup on you, but I’m going to be putting a very different type.”

 

“There are other types…?”

 

North smiled, the innocent curiosity was sweet enough to know exactly why Markus was attached to the awkward puppy-like Android.

 

“Yes, there are many,  _ many  _ types.”

 

“What type are you planning?” There it was again, the head tilt, it shouldn’t be so endearing.

 

The fact he had easily consented to her diabolical planning was just another factor that made this all the more better.

 

“I’m going to be applying flirty makeup,” North said bluntly, watching in amusement as a blue blush spread across his face. 

 

“Flirty?” He asked in disbelief, “Why on earth…?”

 

“I’m practicing on you so I can get better, I’m not that good at this, and no one else really wants to help me, so I thought I’d ask you,” She was laying the manipulation on thick, and maybe she felt bad at how much his eyes softened but this was for a good cause damn it. 

 

“Of course, I’d gladly help you North,” Connor smiled softly, “I’m glad to be of use to you.”

 

Her heart clenched at his complete genuineness.

 

Crap, this was like tricking a puppy, a really sweet and gullible puppy.

 

Revenge on Markus, remember revenge. 

 

She quickly pulled out the tube of mascara, “Keep your eyes open and look up until I tell you to, okay?”

 

He nodded in consent, letting his chocolate eyes stare at the soft blue ceiling.

 

Connor almost flinched when the rough, bristled brush came dangerously close to his optical- his eye. 

 

Alice’s words of how she always poked her eyes came to mind and he couldn’t help the soft smile that came with the thought of the sweet little girl.

 

“You have long eyelashes,” North said quietly, soft in the empty room.

 

“I never noticed,” Connor tried to refrain the instinct to blink and protect from a probable discomfort, but North’s hands were steady and practiced.

 

_ She seemed to be vastly underestimating her own skills. _

 

_ Mission, assure North of abilities. _

 

“You seem to be quite skilled at this, I believe you do not give yourself enough credit,” Connor told her as she switched to his other eye.

 

North smiled at that, absentmindedly patting his cheek, “Thank you Connor, I… I appreciate you letting me do this.”

 

“I’m happy to help you,” He said truthfully, “It is nice to be of use.”

 

_ Ouch, this would be easier if he wasn’t so sincere and nice. _

 

“You’re always of use,” She responded firmly, “Now you are just being kind and helping me, and I’m glad you are.”

 

“I am glad you see me as kind.”

 

“You can blink now,” She smiled, pulling back as he blinked experimentally.

 

“They feel… heavy,” Connor said finally.

 

“Is it uncomfortable?”

 

“No, it feels okay,” He admitted softly.

 

North smiled bigger as she reached down and brought out what looked like a black pen.

 

He tilted his head curiously to which she chuckled, “This is eyeliner. Keep your eyes open, don’t move.”

 

Connor went still as the inky pen traced under and around his eye, it felt surprisingly soothing under her practiced hands.

 

“I should steal you all the time, the guys never let me do this, and Kara squirms too much, you’re the perfect guinea pig,” North commented as she brought out the next product.

 

“I am an Android,” Connor blinked in confusion.

 

“Figure of speech,” She grinned when she saw his nose wrinkle.

 

“Oh.”

 

She brought out a gold eyeshadow to which he frowned, “There are many products for just the eyes.”

 

“Eyes are the best feature on everyone. Don’t you know someone with pretty eyes?” She teased.

 

Connor nodded solemnly, “Sumo has very pretty eyes.”

 

North blinked, staring at him surprise before cackling, “This was the best idea,  _ ever _ . Okay, okay dog lover, don’t you know a person with pretty eyes?”

 

Connor frowned, before a light flickered on his face, “Markus has pretty eyes.”

 

He sounded proud of himself for coming to this conclusion.

 

North smirked as she began to apply the eyeshadow, “What do you like about his eyes?”

 

Connor went quiet for a moment, before he spoke, voice dripping in sincerity, “He has warmth in his eyes, emotion like I’ve never seen before. His eyes are very kind, even to someone like me.”

 

North paused, smirk draining into a frown, “What do you mean to someone like you?”

 

Connor’s eyes flickered to hers, he smiled, this time without the warmth that always accompanied the awkward stretch of his pink lips, “Someone like me,” He repeated. 

 

She tapped his cheek lightly, in mockery of a slap she’d always executed on anyone who pissed her off, “Listen to me you overgrown puppy,”

 

She blatantly ignored his, “I’m an Android.”

 

“You are a good person,” North insisted, “Anyone who is willing to play princess games with a little girl, deal with Markus’ horrible attempts at flirting, and climb a tree because they thought they saw a cat trapped but it was really a plastic bag then proceed to recycle said bag, is anything but someone undeserving of kindness. Do you understand me?”

 

A small smile tilted the corners of his mouth up, not full blown and goofy like she knew he could, but sincere and happy to be enough, for now. 

 

“And I’m going to make you so  _ hot _ , everyone is going to drop dead.”

 

At this Connor looked horrified, “This will raise my temperature enough to kill people?”

 

“No,” North rolled her eyes before pausing, “Except for maybe Markus.”

 

If possible, he looked even more horror stricken.

 

She laughed, finishing with the eyeshadow, grabbing a slightly darker skin tone blush to which she gently brushed on his cheeks. 

 

“If I kill Markus, I imagine everyone will be very upset North.”

 

“Don’t worry, Markus will like it, he’s kinky like that.”

 

“ _ Kinky _ ?”

 

“I’m not giving you the talk, but I don’t advise looking it up,” She paused, “Ask Anderson.”

 

He slowly nodded as she grabbed a pale red lipstick, pressing it on his lips, to which he wrinkled his nose.

 

“Wax?”

 

“This is lipstick, makes your lips stand out.”

 

“Oh.”

 

North chuckled before frowning at his pushed back hair, “Why won’t you let your curls be free?”

 

“It’s easier to have them back when I’m working.”

 

“What about when you’re  _ not _ working?”

 

Connor paused, looking perplexed.

 

“Oh my RA9, you never stop working,  _ do you _ ?”

 

Connor looked sheepish, “There’s not much I am required for outside of work. Therefore I am sure to keep up to date of all assignments-“

 

“Connor, next time you have free time, just drag your ass over here,” North interrupted.

 

“I… I do not wish to intervene on the free time you spend together,” Connor frowned.

 

“All Markus does is talk about you, trust me, you’ll be doing us all a favor.”

 

“Does Markus require my assistance? I was not aware that he needed my accompaniment or services,” The brunet looked perplexed.

 

“You are both helpless, but don’t worry, I’ll save you.”

 

She tousled his hair to which he jumped in surprise, fighting the urge to run as she broke his curls free.

 

“Awesome, you look hot, follow me.”

 

“But you said that would kill Markus,” He sounded way too damn concerned before something in his eyes cleared, “Oh it’s a-“

 

“Expression, Connor,” She shook her head in exasperated fondness. 

 

He smiled sheepishly, to which she paused to take in her work.

 

His eyes were practically glowing, gold flecks popping out with the eyeshadow on his lids, accented by the black eyeliner and mascara that only highlighted the effect.

 

His already smooth, perfect skin dotted with freckles was almost softer with the blush, shining a hue that made him seem even more unique, more alive. 

 

The lipstick tied the look together in an unearthly, flirty look.

 

Markus was going to lose his  _ shit. _

 

Whoever said revenge wasn’t sweet?

 

“Do I look strange?” Connor asked hesitantly, shifting under her gaze, fingers trembling enough to hint her at his anxiety.

 

Oh, she didn’t really factor in his anxieties, added with the whole, “only girls can wear makeup” bullshit.

 

“You look hot,” She repeated, “You look absolutely amazing, everyone is going to want to get in your pants.”

 

“I do not believe they would- oh that was another,”

 

“Expression, Connor.”

 

The tension mostly bled out of Connor, soft smile twisting his looks, appearing more inviting than innocent.

 

Perfect.

 

“Hey Connor, I actually need your help with something.”

 

His eyes brightened at the indication of being able to be helpful again. 

 

“There’s a new guy at our community, he’s a TR model, and he’s a bit withdrawn from everyone. He could really use a friend, would you mind talking to him if I direct him to you?”

 

Connor’s eyes softened in relation, no doubt remembering his own lonely experiences, “Of course, I should remove this-“

 

“No!”

 

Connor blinked at North’s outburst to which she grinned, “No man can resist a pretty face.”

 

“I do not understand why he does not wish to befriend you then,” He questioned in genuine confusion.

 

North blinked,  _ did he- _

 

“Connor, you  _ charmer _ .”

 

The accusation made him blink, but smile nonetheless as she dragged him out.

 

The center was mostly empty as it was the middle of the day, many androids either in their rooms or fulfilling duties. 

 

“Don’t let Markus seduce you into staying, remember the mission, befriend the awkward guy,” She teased.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

North grinned, “You’re my favorite.”

 

“I’m hurt,” Simon called turning the corner to which he did a double take, “ _ Connor?  _ Holy shit North, you don’t mess around.”

 

“Of course I don’t, I’m a goddess. Tell him Connor.”

 

“North is a goddess,” Connor repeated, via his instructions to which she grinned wider.

 

“Holy shit,” Simon repeated, shaking his head, “You look great Connor.”

 

A light flush of blue rose in his cheeks, he smiled gently, “Thank you Simon.”

 

“Markus is going to die,” He commenter with a chuckle, “I’ll grab Josh, you heading for the newbie?”

 

“Yup, remember to make sure he doesn’t come in too early.”

 

Simon nodded and left.

 

“Too early?”

 

“C’mon pretty boy, you’ve got a new friend to make. You know he’s got a dog?”

 

Connor’s face lit up, “A dog?”

 

“Yup, I’m sure he won’t mind if you pet him.”

 

“Really?” His eyes were wide in joy and excitement, it was sweet to see how human just the mention of a dog could make him.

 

“Hey, James!”

 

Outside, a model that resembled Luther was sitting on a bench, a German Shepherd pacing back and forth in front of him.

 

He turned to them with a bright smile, his eyes a warm moss green color, “Hi North!”

 

Distantly he remembered North saying he wasn’t very good at making friends, to which he found hard to believe, but any thought considering that disappeared when the dogs bright brown eyes looked at him.

 

“This is Connor,” He heard, Connor looked up, a smile already on his lips as he waved at the tall man.

 

James stared at him for a moment, eyes wide in shock, a blue hue coloring his dark skin to which North snickered.

 

“I’ll leave you two to talk, I’ve got to go talk with Markus.”

 

“Hello, James,” Connor reached out, to which James slowly shook his hand, “May I pet your dog?”

 

“My… dog?”

 

Connor gestured at the curious dog that was staring at him.

 

“Oh, yeah, yeah, of course you can,” He chuckled nervously as Connor beamed, dropping to his knees to look the dog in the eye.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Theodore,” James smiled fondly.

 

Connor held his hand out, letting Theodore sniff it, after a moment the dog licked him, to which he laughed in genuine joy.

 

“You like dogs?”

 

“I love dogs,” Connor smiled fondly as he pet Theodore’s soft fur, gently stroking it as the dog leaned into it.

 

They chatted idly for a good few minutes, before Connor finally pulled himself up with a sheepish smile, “Sorry, I get distracted easily.”

 

“It’s okay, nice to see someone who loves dogs as much as I do,” James grinned which quickly wiped into a confused look.

 

Before Connor could turn, he felt a head on top of his own, arms falling loosely on his shoulders.

 

“Markus, hi,” James smiled hesitantly before a look of realization came across him.

 

“Markus?” Connor questioned, “Are you using me as a headstool?”

 

“Yes,” A petulant sounding reply was next to his ear.

 

A warm blue hue ran across his cheeks at the contact, but he frowned as James began shuffling away.

 

“Sorry Markus, didn’t know,” He chuckled nervously, “Bye Connor.”

 

“Bye?”

 

As the man scurried away, Connor ducked out of Markus’ hold, “Is something wrong?”

 

Whatever the heterochromatic eyed man was going to say was caught in his throat.

 

A weird glitching sound crackled out, making Connor flinch, curls tickling his eyes.

 

A good few minutes of silence passed before Connor shifted self consciously, “Do I look weird?” 

 

His voice was unusually vulnerable, hesitant in a way that snapped Markus out of his daze, “No! You just, look really… really pretty.”

 

The blue hue of Connor’s cheeks turned darker as he smiled warmly, Markus stared at the gold flecks in his eyes when he felt something odd.

 

Connor’s face turned shocked, “Markus you’re bleeding!”

 

Distantly he heard North cackling loudly, Simon was staring not far away in humored disbelief.

 

“ _ Did you seriously get a nosebleed? _ ”

 

In Markus’ defense, whoever didn’t get a nosebleed seeing Connor like this, obviously didn’t have libido. 

 

And if he temporarily shut down when Connor wiped the blood away, who could blame him?


End file.
